Out of the Western Lands
by BattleJoy W
Summary: Sesshoumaru has relocated to Japan. Things get complicated once his business rival starts playing dirty. (AU, rating might change.) Chap 2: Passions heat up a bit and the plot thickens.
1. Set up

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi is my hero. I would gladly give her my kidney and possibly part of my liver if she wanted it! But I know she wouldn't want to sue me for borrowing her characters for this piffly lil' fanfic. 

--- 

" Great. Just great." Inuyasha growled as he hit the elevator button to the top floor of the building. "I wonder what I did wrong now. Guess I won't be going to the movies with you and the girls later." 

"Aw. Come on. If you don't go, Kagome won't. And the only reason Sango agreed to go with me was because it was going to be a double date!" 

"Yeah. She really doesn't trust you, does she?" Inuyasha chuckled. 

"She just doesn't know the true me." Miroku huffed. "Anyway, Inuyasha, you must think positively. Maybe your brother had some other reason to call you to his office." 

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at his friend. "You don't know my brother very well. He never talks to me but to chew me out. Oh well, at least you'll get to meet Kaede. She's the greatest!" 

Miroku grimaced. "I don't know why meeting a woman fifty years our senior will make me happy. Now if she was a shapely young blonde with more curves than brains that all CEOs have..." 

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "You watch way too much TV. Here's the floor. " Inuyasha stepped out of the elevator and went through the small lobby hoping to see Kaede. Instead, he was disappointed to see a young Asian woman behind the desk Kaede normally occupied. 

"Not a blonde but I'm still impressed." Miroku chuckled a step behind his friend. 

--- 

Kagura was not having an easy first day of work. She really was beginning to doubt her ability to pull off this assignment. 

She had gotten the call from the temp agency she was officially a part of the previous afternoon. This morning she walked in, was given a terse "welcome to the team" pep talk (if you could call it that) by her employer, and then a list of duties he wanted completed and various preferences for things, like how he liked his coffee. 

Since then, she hadn't seen or talked to the focused and busy man behind the door behind her. He was handsome and exotic, Kagura had to admit. With his white blonde long hair pulled back yet still a great contrast to his dark expensive suit, he really seemed too perfect to Kagura. Even more impressive though was his Japanese considering she had heard he had only been in the country for several months. His whole air about him commanded respect yet he seemed cold and distant. 

Kagura would have probably be consumed with curiosity with her mysterious boss if she was given a moment's rest. Sesshoumaru Connor had made she had plenty of work to occupy her. 

Kagura looked up from her computer screen. She punched the enter key to start transfer then smiled up at the two visitors that just walked (or rather swaggered) into the office. 

"Why hello. Welcome to Cerberus Industries." 

The first boy seemed about a couple years younger than herself and from the trademark white mane of hair, one could easily tell he was a relative of Sesshoumaru. But that's where the comparison stopped. 

Kagura had never seen as many piercings on one person outside a rock video. While Kagura had never seen someone as immaculate as Sesshoumaru before, the boy in front of her was currently dressed in a rumpled, high collared, school boy's uniform whose shirt was untucked and unbuttoned displaying a bright yellow t-shirt proclaiming "Eat a Alice's BarBQ Shack." His hair was worn long and free and was streaked with the most artificial pink hair dye that Kagura could tell would have gotten him a week's worth of detention for "distracting the other students" in any Japanese high school she had been to. 

Right behind him was obviously one first boy's classmates who was grinning foolishly at her. He was a young Japanese boy that was also dressed in a local high school's boy uniform but his looked in proper order. Three small earrings glinted from his lobes, with two on the left and only one on right as if to say "I'm cool enough to pierce both my ears like so many other cool people but I'm really prefer females." 

"Is he in a meeting?" The first boy demanded, frowning at her. 

"No. Would you- HEY!" Without another word to her, the unknown boy strode into Sesshoumaru's office. 

--- 

"Don't you ever knock?" Sesshoumaru growled at his younger brother and looked up from the report he was reading. He nodded to his new secretary that hurried in after Inuyasha. "It's okay, Kaze-san. I was expecting to speak to my brother. Inuyasha, this is Kaze-san, she possibly will be here on a permanent basis." The woman bowed to Inuyasha before leaving the two brothers alone. Sesshoumaru gestured for his brother to sit down. 

"What happened to Kaede!" Inuyasha demanded in English. 

"I wish you would only use Japanese so you get used to using it conversationally." 

"You already know my Japanese is good enough!" Inuyasha continued in English. He hated talking to his brother already since he never could get the upper hand. Speaking in a foreign language to his brother (who seemed equally smooth in both languages) made him even more nervous. "Why isn't Kaede here? You didn't replace her did you!?" 

"I didn't." Sesshoumaru responded in English. Inuyasha could be stubborn at the oddest times. "She had an auto accident yesterday..." 

"Is she alright?" Inuyasha gasped. 

"I was about to tell you when you interrupted. She's probably coming back from the hospital today then she'll be on sick leave for a while. Just some simple fractures. Not life threatening but she won't be able to keep up the pace and she should take it easy. The woman out there is to fill in her place." 

"You can't replace Kaede!" 

"I know." Sess sighed closing his eyes and rubbing the bridge of his nose."Heavens knows, I could never replace the woman. Who else would give you love advice and tell you when you are being an idiot. Plus as an added bonus, she can do the job she was actually hired to do. Miss Kaze will just fill in while Kaede is on leave. And if she does a really good job I might hire her to be an assistant to Kaede." 

Sesshoumaru didn't know why but talking to his half brother was always so draining. His whole demeanor and appearance grated on Sesshoumaru's nerves, who was praying the whole body piercing thing was just a phase. He really disliked Inuyasha's attempt to streak his hair red (Inuyasha's favorite color) especially since it always ended up that silly looking bright pink shade. Inuyasha just made everything extra difficult in Sesshoumaru's opinion. 

"Good. I thought all this time in Japan awakened some weird school girl fetish in you." Inuyasha plunked himself in the chair across from his brother's desk and smirked at the annoyed look his brother gave him. Inuyasha then picked up a paperclip from the desk and straightened it and began his favored activity of fidgeting in front of his brother: paper clip sculpture! 

"I'll have you know Miss Kaze is-" Sess paused and picked up a folder from one of the many neat piles of papers on his desk. He scanned to the pertinent information on Kagura's application. "25 years old." 

"She doesn't look it." 

"As if I would notice." 

"And that's why I sometimes worry about you." Inuyasha tried not to laugh at the 'Curl up and die' look his brother gave him. "Not very healthy for a single guy." 

"I meant as to why I hired her. Which I didn't, directly. The temp agency sent her and her resume seems good. Plus you know I would never allow myself into such a disgraceful practice as hiring someone for any reason besides that they are qualified. And-" Sesshoumaru leaned back in his chair, which was usually Inuyasha 's automatic notification that another social graces sermon was about to begin. 

"Okay, okay. I get it. I would hope so that you don't hire secretaries for sexual reasons. Especially considering that creepy toady looking guy you used to have back at home." Inuyasha was rewarded with another sour look from his brother. "Well if that's it, I'd best be off. You look very busy and I shouldn't disturb you." Inuyasha quickly got up and headed for the door and almost made it. Almost. 

"Get back here." 

"Crap." Inuyasha muttered before sitting himself down again. Normally he wouldn't run away from anything but he had gone through this same scenario so many times before (and Kagome wanted to see that movie and she could be VERY scary at times.) 

"I got another call from one of your teachers. Seems like you were being disruptive again." 

"Feh." Inuyasha folded his arms and glared to the side. From the silence that followed he knew his brother was awaiting another answer. "He was just regurgitating the facts the book said. Which were wrong! Then he expected us to memorize them for another one of those stupid tests. Like I even want to go to a Japanese college. " 

"And you pointed that out?" 

"Of course. Then he sent me to the hall. Hasn't anyone heard about participatory education? In class discussions?" 

"Yes. But they call it insubordination here. Inuyasha, you have to leave to fit in. I feel it's my responsibility to ground you and you have to..." 

Sesshoumaru seemed to trail off in true 'I'm doing this for your own good fashion' in Inuyasha 's opinion, as he sat there glaring at the ugly abstract painting that was a requirement for upper scale offices. "Like you're my parents." He grumbled. Sesshoumaru was only a decade older than him yet he acted like several generations wiser since his parents died. 

"What was that?" Sess's had acute hearing at the darnedest times according to his brother. 

Inuyasha debated with himself on whether to actually respond with what he said or with his trademark "feh". But then he decided being grounded double time and having to go through Sesshoumaru's infamous 'If you are going to live in my house' sermons. It just wasn't worth it and would probably lead onto other sermons. Sesshoumaru seemed never to talk except to tell Inuyasha that he was a disgrace in someway. "Nothing, Sessh." 

"Good. Now go tell that Mocco guy you hang out with-" 

"Miroku." 

"Whatever. Tell him to go home. He's probably out there trying to harass my new secretary. Cancel your plans. Pick up Rin from the daycare and go straight home." With that Sesshoumaru picked up a report and began reading it. Inuyasha knew he was dismissed and sullenly left the office. "Hmph. School girl fetish... The nerve of the boy..." Sesshoumaru grumbled to himself. 

--- 

Kagura tiredly shuffled into her apartment. She looked around at the bleak undecorated room that still seemed cramped with only an unmade futon and two boxes, containing mostly only clothing. 

"You would think I could afford better." She muttered while slipping out of the jacket and skirt of her suit and letting them lay where they landed, crumpled. Unbuttoning the top buttons on her long sleeved blouse along with her sleeve buttons, Kagura flopped onto the wrinkled sheets of her futon. She had promised herself to make it this afternoon, since she didn't have time in the morning. "That seems bloody well likely now." 

Kagura doubted that she was getting up anytime that evening, even to call out for delivery because then she would have to get dressed again to greet the delivery boy at the door. She was just tired after being on her feet all that day. 

Kagura closed her eyes and started to slip into sleep when her cell phone started to play "The Itsy Bitsy Spider." What would possess someone to program that song into the phone, she didn't know. She made a mental note to change the song the first chance she got. 

She wanted to ignore it and go back to sleep but she knew who was calling her. The only person that had that number since he had given her the phone only yesterday. And the annoying bastard would just keep calling until he got an answer, so with great reluctance, Kagura crawled to the box with the phone in it and fished it out. "Kagura here." 

"What? No hello for me?" The silky voice on the other line said. 

"No. What do you want, Naraku?" 

"Just checking up on my girl. I think I have the right. Did you find out anything?" 

"I was only my first day!" Kagura couldn't help the small whine in her voice. 

"So you didn't get anything?" Naraku's voice seemed to frown, obviously displeased. 

"Well I got a disk of account histories but it'll take me days to analyze it. And it's only a fraction of what I have access to so it'll take weeks if not months."   


"Then get to it." 

"I will." ::When I damn well feel like it, asshole.:: Kagura mentally added. "I'll check in when I have something." she stated while lowering the phone to see where the blasted small button was on its face to hang it up. 

"Wait!" Naraku hissed. 

"What?" Kagura brought the phone back to her ear. "You have further orders?" 

"No. You just forgot to say something." 

Kagura growled. She hated Naraku's petty little mind games but she knew she had to play along with them whether she like to or not. "How silly of me." She tried to force the pleasant lilt to her voice that he required. "I love you, Daddy. Hope you have a pleasant evening. Good night!" 

"You too, Kagura. Good night." 

--- 

A/N: I hate naming things! The one chore of fic writing is naming things and people. I don't know the rules of naming in Japan. I have a tendency to find a noun I like and just giving it to someone. 

Kaze: (Japanese) Wind 

Connor: (Irish) Strong willed or hound-lover 

Cerberus: (Greek) Three headed Demon Dog that guards Hades 

As for why Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha have Japanese first names with an Irish last name and are obviously transplanted Americans... I haven't figured all that out. Might be that there father just thought the names sounded cool when he went through Japan for business. 

And tell me if it's worth continuing. (I'm not too sure. I don't do romance too much.) If you have any suggestions, give them. Might get dark and angsty. Not my usual fare so I'm not too sure if people will like it and if I do it good. 


	2. Accidents

Trying my best to do research. (Evil muses. Why didn't they set it someplace sensible? But NO they HAD to place it in Japan like other AUs.) If there are over generalizations, disemination of incorrect information, and stereotypes, I appologize. I'm trying to do my best to avoid them but since shows like GTO and some random articles on the internet are the only sources I have access to, they happen. If I majorly screw up, please tell me. I've never done AU before. 

By the way, I might change the genre only to Romance/General or something else since my friends say I put too many random jokes in this thing to consider it a Drama. Plus Inuyasha gets a dirty mouth in the next chapter so I will probably up the rating. 

Also this chapter does include lime. Tell me how I do! 

***   
"So you have been on the job a week and a half. Any dirt?" 

"No. He runs all his book perfectly and reprimands anyone that tries to bend the rules. He has a mini army of local lawyers double checking himself to make sure a faux pa legally and is already working on plans to make his facilities better than industry standards in both countries. Face it, Naraku. You might have problem." 

"Damn. I never thought I would see the day...it's like he's a boy scout or something." 

"Actually he was. Several of his investors know him from he being in the same troop as their sons." Kagura smirked. ::Suck on that, 'Daddy.':: "He's quiet, smooth, intelligent... Perfect." 

"Sounds like you like him more than me." 

"Aw. Come on Daddy. How could I prefer a place with good pay and benefits to the place I have under your boot heel?" 

"Well, I hoped it wouldn't come to this. I have new orders for you. Go outside your door. There's a package to help you with your assignment." Kagura narrowed her eyes. Paranoia went hand in hand with working for Naraku. She went and retrieved a shirt box that was propped against her apartment's door. 

She opened it and pull out of the box and inner tissue paper a small black dress. "Not again." She muttered before picking up the cell phone and snapping into it. "No. I don't want to do it!" 

"But I think you have potential in that part of your business. Try it on." 

"No." 

"Yes." Naraku's voice lost all humor. "I insist." 

"It has no sleeves. It's inappropriate for the office. It's too short." ::And sluttish.:: Kagura mentally added. "I don't wear clothes without sleeves at least." She said looking at the piece of fabric in her hands. It almost made her wish the schoolgirl outift from her previous assignments was back. 

"Still self conscious about your little scars from the 'accident'? Check under the tissue paper. I included some cheap bracelets along with some undergarments. They should cover up your scars. Not that anyone will look at your wrists." 

"You really do think of everything." 

"Of course. It's my business to." 

--- 

It was business as usual for Sesshoumaru. He showed up at least 15 minutes before anyone else in the company did and was in his office already at work. Inuyasha had said on repeated occasions that 'workaholic' should be his middle name for good reason. 

He didn't even look up when Kagura entered the room. "May you please get the budget R&D sent up along with progress reports on their activities? Oh and a refill on my coffee, please." he held out his mug, still transfixed on his computer screen. 

"Very well." Kagura sourly said, taking the mug with one hand and tugging the hem of her skirt down with the other as she mentally listed off a string of curses at Naraku for the thousand time that morning. 

This wasn't the first time Naraku had tried to pimp her out. In fact, that was the outbreak point in the war between them. It was only a couple months after she went to live with him. She had agreed to go because she thought he set up with one his business's associate's shy, cute son or nephew. Instead, she got the fat, sweaty business associate. When he had gotten drunk and lewd in the restaurant thinking his friend, Naraku, set him up on a _enjo kosai_ type date with a friend of Naraku's girlfriend, he had also gotten a lap full of hot soup and a punch in a face before she had stormed out. Yet when she went home, she was the one that got into a fight with Naraku for causing a scene and ruining a business deal. That was the first time she had tried to run away. 

::And I've still haven't got away. I feel like a friggin' idiot!:: Kagura knew this plan was going to fail. She just couldn't see a guy as graceful as Sesshoumaru falling for her like the slobbering fools she'd met before. 

Plus she didn't know if she could go as far as she knew Naraku might be wanting her to go. That first time, she had found out later, Naraku's usual whore canceled and he wanted the other business man on his side at all costs. She was convenient. Later, his little orders to seduce someone was mostly born out of dislike for an ally and morbid curiosity of what would happen to them in Kagura's clutches. 

Kagura had not once finished this particular type of assignment. Some sort of 'accident' or 'coincidence' would prevent her needing to, like a business man breaking in an allergic reaction to shellfish when he only ordered the coffee. Naraku was endlessly amused by 'coincidences' and was secretly proud of his daughter for it. (Of course Kagura was still punished for insubordination but that was all part of the game.) 

"Thank you Kagura-san." Sesshoumaru said as he took the mug of coffee. "Now could you give me that report Ishida-san gave me the other day. I believed you put it on the shelf over there the other day." 

Sesshoumaru glanced out of the corner of his eye at a bright flash of red caught his attention. "Could you also get me the other earnings reports on the self below that." His breath caught as he found himself staring at bright red satin panties peeking out from below her hemline along with the top bands of the thigh high black stockings. 

::I am doing work! I am doing work! I am doing work!... :: He mentally berated himself and tore his attention away and back to the suddenly bland paper he was reading. 

-- 

Inuyasha waited until the history teacher left the room then turned around to face his comrades. 

"What do you think?" Inuyasha beamed as he held up the drawing he was working on all through history class. It was a detail drawing in fine mechanical pencil lines of a leering demon dog dressed in samurai armor carrying a huge sword dripping in the blood of his enemies and leaping into battle. He felt this was a better use of his time to study the armor in history book than hear the boring lecture of General Oda Something or other. 

"Wow! Cool!" Miroku exclaimed taking the paper for a closer look. He and Inuyasha had become best friends since Miroku transferred to the school from another on the other side of Tokyo around the same time that Inuyasha moved to Japan. 

"That sword doesn't look like it's easy to wield. It's too big. Why not just draw a regular samurai sword? And what's with that weird tuff of fluff on the hilt?" Sango asked leaning over Miroku's shoulder to see, until she realized that she was too close to him and she sat back down in her seat. 

"The sword is just cooler that way!" Inuyasha snatched back the drawing. "Wouldn't you think this is drawing make a kick arse tattoo? I'm thinking of putting it on the middle of my back. Or maybe on my shoulder?" 

"But Inuyasha-san, don't you need parental permission for a tattoo?" Miroku questioned. 

"Yeah. Sesshy wouldn't ever give me it. Even if I find a way to get behind his back, he'd find out I got a tattoo and drag me off to get it removed. If slicing the skin off me was the only way to do it, he'd do it. He's always pressuring me to take out my earrings and let them grow over." Inuyasha grumbled then brightened. "And that's why I promised myself that my first tattoo when I become an adult has to be a portrait of Sesshy on my butt!" 

"Maybe you should be concentrating more on your studies than looking more freakish." Kagome grumbled. 

"What's your problem?" Inuyasha glared at Kagome. 

"After the tests last week, you are failing 5 subjects and you are concentrating on some silly doodle!" 

"Hey!" Inuyasha stood up from his desk, clearly offended, attracting the whole classes attention. "My demon-dog is not silly! And the semester is only half done! I still have time to bring them up! And what do you mean by freakish!?" 

"No! You don't have time to bring up your grades! You have more time to screw around with doodles!" Kagome rose to her feet, unmindful of everyone looking at them. "And as for the freakish part, you keep on trying to stand out! Do you know how embarrassing it was when you met my family for the first time and my grandfather pasted an _ofuda_ to your forehead!?" 

Inuyasha drew back and grew quiet, "You mean that wasn't a quaint 'Welcome to the family' custom?" The whole classroom sweat dropped. 

"Sure. Pasting a ward against *Evil* on someone's forehead is really a friendly gesture! Geez, how dense you can be!" 

"Wait a second! Who are you calling dense? I was an A+ student all through school until coming to this blasted school! I was the top of my class back in the US of A!" 

"You were?" Miroku blinked with the rest of the class exchanging glances. Somehow they couldn't picture Inuyasha as the stereotypical bookworm. 

"Well you are here in Japan, buster!" 

"Well if you so ashamed of me, then why don't you date another guy! Maybe Hojo-Kuuun or what's-his-face... Kouga-Kuuuun" Inuyasha did his best to mimic Kagome, "From the other class!" 

"I just might do that!" Kagome screamed. 

"Er, is something a miss?" The teacher for that period asked as he meekly entered the classroom. "I heard yelling." 

"Nothing is wrong, Sensei!" Inuyasha and Kagome yelled in unison before glaring at each other and sitting back in their seats. 

--- 

Kagura sourly looked up from her Ramen bowl at her handbag which was playing "Ride of the Valkyries", or rather the cell phone within it. "Great. I get 50 minutes for lunch and he's wanting some of them." She muttered noting that she'd better change the music again. She liked the song but didn't want to start associating the song with these phone calls. 

"Yeah?" she glumly said. 

"So how's it going? Did my plan work? Did anything happen?" 

"Besides the fact that I got lunch free?" Kagura glanced over to the other side of the counter with a raised eyebrow at the two Ramen Shack employees grinning at her. "No, not at all. The plan's a flop." 

"Hmm... do young boys visit your office often?" 

"He is not gay!" Kagura yelled into the phone, startling the other patrons. She gives an apologetic smile then whispers into the phone. "He is just not interested." 

"Well, he'd better get interested or something. You have only a month or so before that old bat that worked for him comes back. I still can't believe she survived." 

"Aw, poor Daddy. It seems like the universe doesn't like you any more." 

"No, Kohaku just screwed up on that brake job." Naraku growled and Kagura had a twinge of sympathy for the boy at Naraku's beck and call, knowing he was probably still being punished. "Probably had a unfortunate up cropping of morals or something. He probably did try hard enough. Talking about not trying, maybe you aren't truly trying." 

"What are you getting at?" 

"Have you really strutted your stuff? Are you wearing a bra or not?" 

"You are a filthy pig, I hope you know that." 

"Well I know the countryside is really nice this time of year. Supposedly, great for one's health. Why don't you call that best friend of yours with the hair obsession?" Naraku's sickening smooth voice oozed over the phone. 

"I'm on it." Kagura sighed. How she hated her job. 

--- 

Kagome walked down the hallway trying to see Inuyasha's trademark white and pink (even though he still swears it's red) streaked hair. She was feeling a bit bad about the fight they had and was actually thinking of trying to make up with him. ::Maybe we can hang out this afternoon. He should have gotten off of restriction by now.:: 

Right as she rounded the corner, she saw him standing around talking to Miroku. 

"Maybe you should go and appologize to Kagome. Then we can see if we can catch Sango and go somewhere." 

"Naw. Forget that! She was the one that tried picking that fight. Let her calm down and then ask me to take her back." 

"But Sango won't talk or see me outside of class anymore unless it's all of us together! I don't know why she's mad at me." Miroku looked downcast. 

"Probably caught you eyeballing anyother girl. Forget about her! Some girls are completely unreasonable. That's why I'm going to hang with a girl a thousand times more reasonable and cute than any girl around here! Keh!" 

"A thousand times more reasonable and cute, eh?" Kagome growled before reconsidering talking to Inuyasha and stomping off in the opposite direction. 

--- 

"Sir?" Kagura hesitantly and meekly said as she stood in front of Sesshoumaru's desk, with her hands clasped behind her back making her chest puff out just a bit more. "I have something I want to tell you." 

"What is it, Kaze-san?" Sesshoumaru leaned back in his chair to give her his full consideration. 

Kagura blushed and took a deep breath and then let out in a quick rush. "I've been watching you for the last week or so and find you incredibly attractive." She bit her lip and closed her eyes tight before she continued. "In fact, I dressed this way just for you. To get your attention." 

Sesshoumaru paused as if in thought. Then he stood up. "Well you have it. Come here." He said smoothly, beckoning her over. 

Kagura smiled then quickly hurried around to his side of the desk. "Yes, Connor-san!" 

"Please, " Sesshoumaru whispered put his hands on her waist and pulling her close, "Call me Sesshoumaru." 

"Yes, Sesshoumaru" Kagura nearly purred as she leaned forward to kiss him, which started as a chaste peck on his lips and then quickly progressed to deep kisses and heated necking. Soon Sesshoumaru's jacket was casually tossed onto the chair and his necktie loosened while top part of Kagura's dress was pealed off to her waist and her bra quickly removed. Sesshoumaru reached behind Kagura to push all the neat piles of papers and the other objects on his desk off only a scrambled heap on the floor. 

Kagura gasped and pulled away. "But Sesshoumaru! The reports!" 

"They can wait for today." Sesshoumaru smirked as picked her up and sat her on the edge of the desk before reaching up her skirt and... 

"Connor-san?" Kagura's alto voice interrupted over the intercom. "I just came back from lunch. By the way, your 4 'o clock appointment just left a message to inform you he wouldn't be able to make it." 

Sesshoumaru blinked and then hurried to hit the button on the intercom while clearing his voice. "Thank you, Kaze-san. I'll make appropriate- er, considerations. Thank you." Sesshoumaru groaned inwardly over his stumbled reply. He couldn't believe he could zone out like that. 

:: I did NOT just have a fantasy where I took my secretary right on my office desk. Not only was that scenario ludicrous... Kaze-san doesn't seem the submissive type. And I would never be that direct... but the whole thought... she's my employee! It would be an abuse of power. If I was back in the States I know I would be sued and over here it would be even worse. Now I'm some creepy foreigner trying to sample the native girls.:: Sesshoumaru took a deep cleaning breath. 

"It would never work. Plus I can't believe I would think of someone soon after Linnette."Sesshoumaru muttered to himself and sighed before trying to focus back on his work. 

--- 

"So what do you think?" Inuyasha asked in English to his companion as they walked down the street. 

Rin turned her chocolate smeared face towards Inuyasha. "I think you really miss Kaede if you are telling me about your love life again. But I like the doggie doodle." 

"Yeah. It is a good picture!" Inuyasha smiled. Kagome was crazy not to like the picture. Then again girls did seem to lose their reason between the ages of 10 to 50. (Except his mom but moms never count.) "Don't ever grow up, Rin." 

"Like how Sesshoumaru says you'll never grow up?" 

"You listen to Sesshy far the heck too much." 

--- 

"Connor-san? I have a package that was just delivered." Kagura adjusted her dress, hair, and cleavage. Kagura really was dreading seeing Sesshoumaru again all afternoon, especially in her current attire. But she knew that she wasn't the only spy of Naraku, so she couldn't take any chances disobeying him so she had to make one last attempt. Knowing her boss, he wouldn't even notice her. 

Yet somehow she looking forward to it. ::To get the attempt over with and then report to Naraku that he couldn't get additional information from between the sheets because Connor-san is too good for that.:: Kagura assured herself. 

"Kaze-san, please bring it in." 

--- 

Sesshoumaru picked up a report off his desk. He had already read it but he needed something to stare at when Kagura came into the office. 

And the ploy worked. He made sure not to look up when she walked in, went up to his desk, and put the package down on it. Unfortunately, Kagura put a bit too much wiggle in her walk back and the high heel of her shoe caught the rug causing her to trip. 

Reflexively, Sesshoumaru was on his feet helping Kagura get on hers. "Are you alright?" Sesshoumaru blanched as he noticed addition of small peaks of nipples poking through her dress that weren't there before. 

"Yeah." Kagura rotated her ankle. "Not even sprained or anything. I'll be fine." 

::I can't work under these conditions.:: Sesshoumaru whimpered to himself and abruptly let go of Kagura and went back to his chair. He had made a decision. "Kaze-san, please sit down. We need to talk." 

Kagura blinked and sat down. "Sure, Connor-san." 

"Kaze-san, "Sess closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "There is attitude that we want to project from this company. And that attitude is professional." 

Kagura gasped. :: Way to go, Naraku! You got me fired!:: She thought while trying not to feel slightly hurt. 

"So we try to dress and talk a certain way. To inspire confidence in our abilities. I would not be as successful as I am if I dress like... say, my younger brother." 

"Are you firing me?" Kagura blurted out. Sesshoumaru looked at her. 

"Er, no. I just wanted to give you a warning." Sesshoumaru suddenly picked up a pen that he had gotten as a graduation present. He decided that it was suddenly important to read and reread the inscription on the side of it. "Not even a reprimand." 

"Oh." Kagura also couldn't think of something to say after that so both of them sat in awkward silence. 

Then the phone rang. 

"Hello?" Sesshoumaru scrambled for the phone. "Rin? Rin. Calm down." Sesshoumaru commanded in English then listened to the phone. 

Kagura leaned forward. Obviously something was up considering the expression on Sesshoumaru's face. From what Kagura could hear, the high pitched female person sounded like they were crying. Sesshoumaru responded in English to the caller (from Kagura's still rusty and semi non-conversational high school English classes) that he was coming over before hanging up. He then turned to Kagura. 

"That was my daughter. It seems my brother just got arrested." 

-- 

A/N: _enjo kosai_: Euphemism translates something like "substidized" dating. It's kinda like an independent escort services. Some schoolgirls date older men for money. Seems a popular subject for the Japanese media though some surveys say only 5% of girls in some areas do it. Think of that one chick in "Intial D". (Ooo! Behold my mighty research skillz!!) 

Kagura wasn't exactly engaged in that practice even if she was often in the traditional sailor suit and dating Naraku's friends. Naraku was forcing/pimping her out and it was implied that she should go all the way (which only occasionally happen to some girls that engage in true enjo kosai.) But then again 'accidents' do happen. 

All my sources called those little prayer scrolly things Kagome's grandpa and Miroku used "_ofuda_" so I just went with it. (Okay I vaguely remember it from a fansub and then I asked around to some friends who said it sounded right and then I ran it on an online dictionary that called it "a charm".) 


End file.
